Because of its excellent electrical and mechanical properties, especially its extremely high charge carrier mobility, graphene is eminently suitable for a multitude of different application fields. However, the production methods are frequently cost-intensive. In addition, it is difficult to produce graphene directly on large areas of a desired target substrate.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2012/0258311 A1 describes a production method for a graphene layer, in which graphene is first grown on an auxiliary structure and then is transferred to a target structure with the aid of a roll-on operation.